The Awakening
by Zero Asianblade
Summary: Vincent Belmont, a half-Vampire Descendant of Trevor Belmont awakens after 300 years to assist Alucard and his daughter Angela to stop Dracula following his latest Resurrection. As time passes, Vincent develops feelings for Angela, but will this get in the way of stopping Dracula?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Our story begins as a dark priest called Marius resurrects Dracula after 5 years, although it was supposed to be a century. This awakens the long lost member of the Belmont Clan. Vincent, the long lost member of the Belmont Clan, travels to the forest of eternal night, unarmed. He finds a whip on the ground. It was the same whip that he saw Trevor Belmont used to defeat Dracula over 300 years ago. While traveling through the forest, Vincent sees a woman that looks similar to Dracula's son trying to defend herself from the dark creatures of the night. He runs over to help her. After wiping out the creatures. She introduces herself as Angela Tepes. "T-Tepes, you mean you're the daughter of Dracula, then I must slay you, in the name of the Belmont Clan." said Angela.

"Well, before you do that, I am the 'grand' daughter of Dracula, and daughter of Alucard Tepes."said Angela, "Besides, where are your manners?"

"Well, I am Vincent, a member of the Belmont clan, I am three hundred fifty years old, but I look like I'm sixteen, well that's because I went into a self-induced slumber." said Vincent, "Wait, you're the daughter of Alucard!? The same Alucard who fought alongside my kinsman, Trevor Belmont...? But, that was over 300 years ago."

"Well, I just took my father's set of his family armor and his Twilight cape from his resting place. I never knew who my real parents were, someone told me that they were killed by Dracula when I was still little, Alucard took me in when I was about twelve, but now I'm two-hundred forty-two, I'm part Vampire and part Human, like him, but I look like I'm 14 because immortals like you and myself don't like looking old. He's like about four-hundred ninety-two by now. When my grandmother died, my father and I grew up under the influence of Dracula. He trained us in dark arts and magic and make us into warriors that would one day fight for the side of evil. But fortunately for us, we broke away from his army and disappeared. Then we turned our efforts to destroying his army, hoping he can reconsider.." said Angela telling Vincent about her life.

"Hoping he can reconsider what?" Vincent asked .

"Well, that's another story for another time maybe we should like get out of this forest and find a small town to settle down on." suggested Angela.

Vincent and Angela travel out of the forest of eternal night, and have time to be away from demons, creatures of the night and other things that are Dracula related. They found a small village, a perfect place to settle down. They hear rumors of the townspeople that there is a manor called Heroes' Manor. They go to the to real estate and purchased the Manor and settle down. They wait for Alucard to find them...


	2. Alucard Awakens

Chapter 1

Alucard Awakens

Shortly after Vincent and Angela settle in Heroes' Manor, Alucard, Angela's father, awakens from his self-enduced slumber by the fact that there is not a single Belmont living to face Dracula (Because he never knew of Vincent's Existence). He finds his Family Heirloom and armor missing. Instead of bothering and wasting time finding them, he finds his emergency set of armor, his special family Armor, the Crissaegrim, and his Family Spear. He tries to get away from the Forest of Eternal Night, and things Dracula related. He finds a small village, outside the Forest of Eternal Night. The inhabitants look at him as if he was familiar to them due to Angela's strong Resemblance of him. He asks around for his family armor, everyone started to think he was crazy due to the fact that he lost it like thinking of Newiin instead of him. He heads over to the Heroes' Manor, and knocks on the door, Vincent opens the door. "Hello, can I help you with anything?" asked Vincent.

"Good afternoon, I was wondering if you have seen my family armor, it was stolen from so I decided to ask around town and you're the last person I've believe that has seen it," said Alucard.

"Oh, Angela, I think we've got a guest," said Vincent.

Angela ran down the stairs as if she was late for something important. Alucard sees Angela wearing his family armor. Alucard yanks her outside for his family armor. "Give me back my Family armor!" screamed Alucard demanding his Family Armor returned to him.

Angela, nearly frightened to death, unsheaths Alucard's sword and uses his own family heirloom against him. Vincent attacks Alucard with the Vampire Killer, causing a fight: Angela/Vincent vs. Alucard. Vincent is nearly killed by Alucard. Newiin defeats Alucard, nearly killing him. "Impossible, how could I be defeated by a mere woman, I am the son of Dracula himself." said Alucard, defeated.

"Well maybe you should have attacked me in the first place...wait, dad?" said Angela, ashamed of attacking and nearly killing her own father.

"Who are you, I never had a daughter." said Alucard, confused.

Alucard, Angela and Vincent leave back into the Heroes Manor to sort out the mess. "Dad, you don't remember me, you took me in when I was about twelve and I grew up in the streets until you showed up." said Angela, "Your father trained us in Dark Magic and Dark Arts and turn us into Warriors that would one day fight for the side of evil. You were there at the time of my true parents' death. You took me in, and when I was 19, you went into a self-induced sleep. For two hundred years I waited for you to awaken and here you are, you've been asleep for three hundred and twenty-one years."

"I've been asleep for that long?" asked Alucard.

Meanwhile, Marius flees Castlevania and finds the Heroes' Manor. Marius knocks on the door, and Vincent picks it up.

"Dracula has been resurrected, and I was forced to do it." said Marius, accidentally spilling out his secret.

"YOU resurrected Dracula!?" said Vincent, angry.

"I'm sorry, a Grim Reaper told me to do, I was forced to do it, please, let me help, I know its not much for my sins to be forgiven, but this is the only way I can find to atone for them..."

"Thats not a well enough excuse, I have no choice but to kill you, because Iknow you're here to infultrate my group and betray us later...You can't fool me, I know you'll betray us later!" said Brenzon.

"Wait, stop," said Newiin, "I have a better idea, killing him is not worth it. Lets toss him into the Manor Dungons." said Newiin, convincing Brenzon not to kill Marius.

Angela throws him into the Dungons. Marius is now alone. Alucard summons a faerie to watch and feed Marius. Alucard thought back to the day he saw Angela's parents get killed while out for a walk, and seeing her live in the streets. He took her in to live with him by hiding her in his closet and letting her out every once and a while. He also taught her Hand-to-Hand Combat. By the time she stopped aging and turned nineteen, he went into a self-induced sleep. She lived on the street. After remember raising Angela as his daughter, he remembers everything. He apologizes to Angela for yanking her outside. They hug each other and have some family time. Vincent goes into his room and goes to sleep to conserve his energy...


End file.
